User talk:Iamhisrighteousness
Hey Lee! I need to talk to you about the The pages we have on here , so I was thinking we should only add the main Norse gods for now seeing as we don't know who is gonna be in the series. And Could you disable comments on all of the articles? We don't want Users commenting on Articles lol. And let's schedule a Admin / Rollback meeting I have some issues / Ideas I want to discuss and I'm sure you & the other do too lol. Oh and I think maybe we should wait until next fall to get affiliated with The CHB wiki because then we'll know more about the series & we will have pages based off the series. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat right now? Just me & you for now? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:50, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, do you live in The USA? lol SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok cool. Let's chat then! SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) why'd you leave? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 02:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, not used to talk pages yet. As I was saying, if I did the conversions right, that would be 10:00 in my time zone, so I'll be in school. Maybe over the weekend I could make it. Also, could you sign your messages on my talk page? I had to check recent activity to see who messaged me. We're all learning though. :)(Birdqueen102 (talk) 02:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Hey! Don't worry about the RB Rights List, I'll try to add the new info today and maybe I'll create some templates. It's already 8:23 pm here so... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Utc? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:56, October 24, 2013 (UTC) No, United States. I live on the west coast though, so I am on Pacific Summer time(I think) (Birdqueen102 (talk) 03:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Can it be at 24:30 Utc? Because at 2:00 Utc is late here, and I'll be busy till 24:30... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) So, DanyYB, that would be around 17:30 where I live, so that could work for me(assuming I'm calculating right)(Birdqueen102 (talk) 03:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, so be it then. I'll try my best to be on then. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 04:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC) So 24:30 then? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:50, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, thanks Dany! :) You rock! Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 16:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Only one thing, when you want to answer somebody's message, you need to do it on that person's talk page. And thanks! DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 20:53, October 24, 2013 (UTC) What time is the meeting? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 23:24, October 24, 2013 (UTC) No proble, I'll try to fin it today and ok, I don't think that we'll make the meeting but it's ok. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 23:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Meeting So are we still having the meeting?(Birdqueen102 (talk) 23:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) 24:30 utc... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC) You can just hit "leave message" and make a heading(where summary usually goes) and that should get messages out of the welcome template. If not, I'll delete the welcome message. (Birdqueen102 (talk) 00:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC)) Admin tag Yay! It says I'm an admin!(Birdqueen102 (talk) 01:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC)) My user name is the same on all wikis, and unfortunately I was demoted from my position because of a long period of inactivity. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course I can create a Template, If you want, I can take care of all the templates... And ok, now, users must follow the Requirements and post a request. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, there's a new request for adminship here. Consider the Requirements... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry lol. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 15:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee , I don't think we should have 500 edits as a requirement we don't even have 100 pages yet. And none of us even have 200. So could I change it to 60 edits? Also you have to remember we're just setting up so all of those requirements shouldn't be valid until we have an actual community lol. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 15:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Can I post an afiliation request on CHBW now? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 15:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm with you, but actually, you have the final desicion in case of a ''tie. Lol. :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We were talking about Fatal Flaws. We both have Hubris. And all started when he said that he was saving spots... When we are electing, we need to forget about the friends. And do you want me to delete the affiliation request or I leave it there? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:12, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Please don't take that tone with me. I don't want to the wiki to bend to wait for anyone but I thought they'd be good for the wiki. Also please don't talk to me like I'm your inferior because yes you are the founder and I respect that you made me a b-crat which means I have the same power as you but I respect you as the founder. Another thing I don't want just anyone to get the last position it needs to be someone who's experienced as a admin/b-crat that's why I was trying to get them over here SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but what about the other thing (^^^)? Please, don't be mad. And Neptune's right. We are not your inferiors. Here we're all the same but with different powers. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes you did. So we are of equal power. See I didn't want all of this chaos and confusion only reason I want those guys over here is so that 1. It be easier to affiliate with The Chb Wiki. 2. They've been Admin/B-Crats for years. So to do you see what I'm trying to say? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We'll make effort... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I've been calm this whole time Lee lol. I want to have a Admin meeting to go over everything. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) This is great news. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 11:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) He messaged me back and said he wants to be a admin! I told him to make an edit then apply for rollback & chatmod rights then adminship and he'll be approved right away. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 17:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yay! That is great that we are getting well known(or, more so than a few days ago) Also, how did you do your signature? It looks cool and I want to have my own siggie. (Birdqueen102 (talk) 17:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) It still says Admin and I have the same abbilities as admin... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Sorry :( DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I noticed. :) And im requesting my signature right now. Thanks for the link! (Birdqueen102 (talk) 02:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Lee! I got my siggie. Thanks again for the link!-- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 03:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. And yes, I'm ok. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 22:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but can I be the one who declines or aprooves a Requests? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee I need to talk to you lol. SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 00:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat? lol SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 02:15, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat? SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 04:27, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey i'm on chat. I am available to chat for the next 1 and a half hours. Are you okay? -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 20:51, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'm getting an idea of what we're going to talk about... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 21:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it now, then I can chat in about 3 hours. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 21:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat now... --DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 23:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Iamhisrighteousness. I had a talk with Thesonofneptune101. I gave up my B-crat Rights and demoted myself to Admin. Why? Pride. I'm powerhungry. I want to control all. If you talk to him, you'll understand it. Thanks DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 23:59, October 30, 2013 (UTC) LOL :)*fail. I didn't log in or sign. Long day. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 00:04, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat now? -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 00:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Please, come back to chat. I need to talk to you. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I (I) need to talk to you. Seriously. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:18, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I only wanted the base codes that I couldn't find anywhere and I didn't know the Wikia Templates page was there with all other codes. And we were going to change the format. Please, understand!! And Nothing else has been "copied". Neptune knows, he was there. I wanted to talk with them but they just started talking about Pokemon. Please, I only wanted base codes. And I need to prove myself? I'm higher than some Admins and B-cratsb on the leaderboard. You might not understand, but still I want to say sorry. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but I'll find more was. You'll remember me. You will. Chat I'm really sorry Lee, but I'm going to a friend's house tonight and can't chat until tomorrow. I know what happened (sort of) but maybe tomorrow at 1:30 UTC? I normally would be available, but my friend would get really mad at me for chattaing with you while i was at her house. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 22:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee, I'm ready when you are to chat. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 00:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Or should we chat tomorrow? -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 00:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry By Lee! (Can i still call you Lee?) Well, I erased all the Infoboxes because none of you had. I found some archives in my laptop that I can use for the new Infoboxes. And sorry. I guess I sounded kinda mad and "insane". I hope we can still be friends. Sorry for that chat, I shouldn't have writen/written in caps. Sorry for using the codes from CH Wiki. Sorry for making you mad. Still, this is really funny. I hope we can become friends again and I hope I can get my Rights later. :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 16:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee! I noticed that you haven't put my new signature under the users who are admins page. Could you change that? Thanks. :) Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 03:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat again And also, can we chat sometime next week? You have been absent for like 5-6days. That is fine if your busy though. Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 04:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) So, friends again? :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 16:47, November 9, 2013 (UTC) What color would you like the templates to be? Maybe gold, silver or white? :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:44, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Now, or for the next hour is fine. These times also work for tomorrow, but I can do other times later in the week if that doesn't work. Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 03:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey! The encouragement templates are AWESOME! Great idea! And Hey, I'm designing the new Infoboxes is it okay If they are gold? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 17:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 17:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) So does 4:30 UTC to 5:30 UTC work for you today?(I guess that would be tomorrow on wiki time, but whatever :P) -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 17:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee! Later can we have a founder-User meeting (I don't know how to call it. Fouser? Lol)? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 18:27, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :D I can't chat now. Well, maybe two minutes... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:17, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I am on vacation, so it is 7:30 to 8:30 pm for today and tomorrow, but after that it would be 8:30 to 9:30 pm(which wouldn't work because of my parents). What day of the week is it for you at 1:30 UTC tomorrow(wiki time)? It would be Monday for me. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 04:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. The user of the month thing you have created looks interesting. How does it work? Do we vote, or are we going to wait until we have more people? -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 04:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay If I leave them without a color background? I don't know why, I lost my background codes... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 13:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) And why don't we have a Featured Wikian? All the Wikis have... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 13:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC) And how do you like better the images (templates), with transparent background or white background? P.S. Your templates are awesome. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Those are really cool! The chatterbox awards were really funny, but in an awesome way. :D -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 15:31, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey! What time is where you live? Wanna chat at 24:00 utc? :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 21:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee :), I wanted to talk to you about Dany , I know we demoted her and all but she edits regularly and she still works on templates maybe we should promote her back to admin , so a tleast we still have some control if she gets out of hand again? Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 01:06, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Back. Chat now? :D -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:46, November 12, 2013 (UTC) My wifi is being weird right now, so chat is not working. D: Can you update me tomorrow of anything happened? Thanks -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 04:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee! I was talking w/ Neptune yesterday. We got some ideas for the Chat-Mods and Rollbacks' tables. I'll be out of the city, but you can ask him. If I get internet, i might edit a bit. :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 15:47, November 14, 2013 (UTC) The Blog Request page which we don't need seeing as we don't have a over flow of blogs and The report room because there is no vandalism to report and there both copied from the Chb wiki. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 17:17, November 19, 2013 (UTC) We don't need it yet though. Are wiki isn't over flowing with users making blogs or anything. But the noticeboard was a CHB wiki ripoff. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 17:54, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lee, it's because Neptune erased our blog request page and our reports room. The reports room was like an Administrator's noticeboardbut I didn't want to get in trouble again so I made it different. Neptune deleted them (I really don't understand why) because "We have no vandalism to report and we don't have a over flow of blogs. So we didn't need either of those pages. And no I don't need to ask everyone to delete pages that will save our wiki from being in trouble with another." See other wikis, they have this. And what are we going to do now? We are going to stay without blog requests and a place to contact the admins. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 21:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) What? And no. Sorry I've been gone for awhile. School has been really busy this week. Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 02:52, November 23, 2013 (UTC) We did lol. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 05:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) What's Chilli? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 17:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Because we were counting the admins, you count as a bureaucrat. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Because we were counting the admins, you count as a bureaucrat. And I counted you as the founder because when you create a Wiki (you're a founder), you get granted Bureaucrat rights. And thanks, I mean, I don't learn this things at English class. :D -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:58, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Thanks :) Nep - We have a serious case of bad assery in progress. 04:09, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks! Do you think they will decide on the merging thing yet or if they(CHBW) will just argue for the next couple weeks? I put in my opinion and I guess that's all that matters. And I love your new siggie! Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 04:10, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but being a constant editor on the KC Wiki, them merging would make my life a lot easier because I am constantly reverting vandalism, but there are not very good foundations for people to work on in the articles. And as mentioned, the admins are almost never there, so pages don't get deleted unless I pester them. So I'm hoping they get the arguing over quickly(hahaha) and decide to merge or not. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 04:35, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee! Can I ask you something (apart from this question)? How can I pronounce "Iamhisrighteousness" and what does it mean? I'm very interés tes. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Just asked them if they have come to a decision yet, and hopefully they'll answer soon! Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 17:23, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, first of all, you need to be an admin. You need to enter to the admin tools. Then, you click on Wiki Features. There, scroll down and you'll find an option for Talk Pages/Message Walls. I don't remember what to do next. If you have talk pages, click. If you have Message Walls, click. And, HAPPY TURKEY DAY! :D -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:33, November 29, 2013 (UTC) 6 months and why? and Oh I told Stella and Greak how I felt about the elections and Stella's mad now. We need to chat later today which is morning for me, so I can tell you about it. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 06:47, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee! We were having trouble with the MediaWiki so Neptune made him temporal B-Crat. :D -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 20:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, we can't change it, Hype made it like that. And It isn't like the CHBW one, I did it myself. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Neptune agreed (User of the month), and there's an admin that is showing me how to make templates. Anyway, maybe you could ask Hype (Hyperborean) because actually, I don't know anything about MediaWiki. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 13:53, December 2, 2013 (UTC) She's the new admin at CHBW, BelievixinStella. She's my friend and she's teaching me JS, CSS and Template codes. Also, did you ask Hype about the MediaWiki? Oh and, where would you like to announce the User of the Month? Maybe Community Messages and Main Page? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 21:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I found this wiki recently, but if there is anything you need me to help with I would be glad to step. in. I edited a couple pages and added some information and then I thought I would make some templates if that was alright with you. I've created two. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 23:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, Lee, who changed the RB Rights Requests for two weeks? It was supposed to be two months and then, you could request again in two weeks. Anyway, did you ask Hype? JK, I actually like those colors and are the same for each wiki. :D -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC) In case of a tie or..? I think that the community (can i call us staff? Community is too long. Lol) should decide too, but it's up to you, it is only an advce. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 22:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Request Question Hey Lee! do you think I should wait for more of the admins to state their opinions on HunterofArtemis12's request for rollback, or just decide now? Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 22:54, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat for 5 minutes? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:44, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Ley me get my laptop because I'm running out of battery. It is very far... -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:43, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat? And, can I add the user categories (Users and Alphabetical order)? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:37, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee :) I was wondering if you would mind if I made us a gmail , twitter , and facebook account for the wiki? Thanks :D Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 07:41, December 4, 2013 (UTC) True lol. Okay, Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 08:15, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see the message. Are you still online? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Timezones Hello fellow Singaporean!!! XD I rarely find people from the same country as me on wikia XP[[User:CLblue|'''CLblue]] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 11:17, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm a little busy XP. I just founded a new wikia like two days ago, and I'm having trouble coding - I picked up coding two days ago, haha! I'm crazy like that! XD [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 11:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC)